Teacups
by ClearVision
Summary: Those darn ceramic glasses. What will Inuyasha do with Kagome and her clumsiness? FLUFF.


**Disclaimer:** **I may eat, breathe, and live off of Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean I own it. I also don't own "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or "Love Song" by****Sara Bareilles.**

So I know I've been practically dead for the past month or two…yeah. But to tide over your hungry fan-fiction-eating needs, I wrote this one-shot.

And yes. I still have writer's block for DOD.

-----

**Teacups.**

-----

The clink of ceramic glasses could be heard from outside a house's kitchen window. Open like a gaping hole in the side of the home, the window brightly smiled it's light to the darkening day.

Kagome's hair swished across her lower back as she swayed to the music emitting from the kitchen radio as she delicately placed the cups onto their respectful shelves. The young miko brought yet another cup out of the dishwasher and twirled smartly as the song took on a great climax. The radio speakers shook with the intense guitar…

"Please don't walk awa-a-ay!

Please tell me you'll staa-aay !"

Kagome's soprano voice floated above the man's bellowing melody in perfect harmony. That is, until her mother came down the stairs.

"Kagome! Kagome, honey!!" The woman flew into the kitchen and began bustling about.

The said girl eep'ed and almost dropped the precious cup in her hands. With her elbow, the miko nudged the volume dial, turning the music down. "What is it, Mama?" Kagome panted a bit from dancing around and set the ceramic mug on top of the counter gently.

The older woman sighed as she wiped a stray hair out of her eyes. "I can't find my keys! And I'm supposed to be at Souta's school…" She paused to glance at her watch, "Ugh, in five minutes!"

Now concerned, Kagome began skimming the kitchen around her, "Don't worry, Mama. I'm sure a lot of parents will be late for the open house. Most of them don't even know their way around the school." The girl walked over the kitchen table as her mother rushed about her still trying to find her keys. Lifting the black coat that was draped carelessly over one of the chairs, Kagome reached calmly into its pocket and pulled out the object of her mother's turmoil.

The elder female immediately stopped her mad dash about the room at the sound of jingling keys. "Ah! There they are." Kagome lightly placed them in her mom's outstretched palm and held on to her wrist. Their eyes met and the miko whispered, "Try not to be a total wreck, Mama. You know how embarrassed Souta gets." Grinning brightly, Kagome coaxed a smile out of her mother and they hugged.

"Thanks, honey." The woman straightened her shirt and kissed her daughter on the nose. Aiming her mouth towards the stairs, her mother yelled while exiting the kitchen, "Come on, Souta! We're already late!"

There was a faint, "Hold on!" in reply.

Kagome went back to her unloading as she listened to her mom and brother rush out to the car and pull out onto the street.

Forgetting about everything for a moment, the girl went into her own world as a different song jazzed up the room. "Head under water…" The miko hummed to the catchy tune, spun around the kitchen table, and swung her hips while waltzing to the cupboards. With an invisible microphone in her hand and a teacup dangling from one finger on the other, Kagome sang, "…But you make this hard…on…me…" Slamming one cup down onto the counter, she rattled the other ceramic mug next to it. "I'm not gonna write you a love so-ong! Cause you asked for it! Cause you need one!"

-----

Outside, the sky was getting slowly darker and a red-clad figure leapt from the well house. Silver ears twitched pleasantly as they heard a sweet melody coming from the kitchen along with a dulcet soprano. Lips curled into a smile showing a sharp fang.

The figure's feet pounced at the front door and hesitated. Who used the front door anymore? They passed by the door and stopped under the gaping kitchen window.

-----

Kagome kept on swaying as the songs changed again but still sang along. Despite having only three people in the house most of the time, the family sure used up a lot of dishes. Especially teacups. More and more stupid teacups! There seemed to be an unending supply! That was probably only because of Kagome's grandfather though. The miko chuckled as she saw the old man drink tea morning noon and night in her mind's eye. Imagine the caffeine.

Imagine the water bill.

Laughing harder now that she had the picture of her grandfather rushing back and forth from the bathroom to the kitchen to fill up the kettle again, Kagome actually broke a teacup this time. Ceramic shards scattered across the tile floor and the miko said some un-lady like words under her breath.

Just outside the open window, Inuyasha smirked and muffled a snicker with his haori sleeve.

Inside, the girl bent down to clean up the mess and accidentally cut her palm on a shard. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Kagome cringed in pain while letting a string of expletives fall from her mouth just as freely as her blood.

The half demon's expression morphed from amusement to worry so fast that it looked like he just had a spasm. Leaping elegantly through the window, Inuyasha scampered over to the miko and ignored her surprised 'eep' and protests that she was okay.

Cradling her hand, Kagome stubbornly shielded it from the hanyou. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Let me just rinse it and I'll be fine."

But the demon wasn't having any of it. "Give me you hand, wench." He leaned over her and stretched for the injured hand that was half way behind her back. Catching her wrist, Inuyasha yanked it from around her, sending Kagome slightly spinning into his chest. With one side pressed against him, the miko didn't struggle as he examined her wound with one arm curving around her to reach the other side of her hand. "Doesn't look too bad."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha from her safe cocoon and tried to regain her sense of balance. Why did she have to turn into liquid now? She wasn't even looking into his eyes for Kami's sake! No matter how much she wanted to stay there, the girl pried out of his semi-embrace (intentional or not) and attempted to protest again, "I'm okay, Inuyasha, really--" Kagome gasped as he brought her hand up to his lips, and with his breath fanning out against her palm, the hanyou's tongue flicked out onto her ripped skin.

The miko just about died right then and there. She found herself fighting for her breath as she became hot all over with something stirring in her stomach. Kagome didn't acknowledge the time that passed as Inuyasha licked her injured palm but before she knew it, he finished and locked his eyes with her.

And with one meaningful look as her only warning, the hanyou's lips pressed against hers with desire. Kagome's eyes opened wider, and soon enough her mind got over the initial shock and she was moving her mouth over his in response.

Inuyasha felt his whole body begin to tingle when the miko's lips stirred against his. Their breath instantly came out in short pants as he nipped her bottom lip. Kagome open her mouth to his and suddenly it seemed that all of the air was sucked out of the room and there was only them in the world with their bodies pressed tightly to each other. The couple hesitated for a moment as if time had stopped moving and then suddenly, the two were kissing with more force and an intense passion that would have lit up the sky on a moonless night.

And then that all too brief moment ended as quickly as it began.

The couple pulled away from each other simultaneously and breathed hard as they locked eyes.

"D-does your hand feel better, Kagome?" The hanyou croaked.

A dazzling smile lit up the miko's features all of a sudden. "Yes," she breathed.

"Good." Inuyasha whispered and grinned back.

"_Maybe teacups aren't so stupid after all"_

-----

Ah. One-shots. Don't you love them?

-KikyouHater-


End file.
